Accident Or Fate
by Jen27ny
Summary: What if the heroes were never demigods? What if they had normale lives? Would they still know each other? And what exactly have private lessons, a broken car and a unsuccessful prank to do with it? / AU. Serie of one-shots. Rated T because of mild cursing and I'm paranoid.
1. Intro

Okay, first of all, I'll try my best to make no grammatical mistakes. However I'm not a native speaker, so if you see any mistakes it would be awesome if you could note me. Second, I'm really aiming to be a novelist someday. Any kind of review would help me to improve my skills, which would improve the quality of my stories too, and I'm really thankful for things like that.

But enough of that. Let's talk about the story – or stories, because it's more or less a series of one-shots about almost every character. Basically the first meetings of pairings, family, friends, enemies. Later maybe some other firsts like first date, first kiss, first fight. By the way, if you have a special wish or request, just note me! I try my best to write it down!

The stories will not take place in New York (I was never there – sadly – so I have no freaking clue how it looks), but in a small town called Myth-Town (I know. Creative.). And, no, they are no demigods. Just normal teenagers. There are three different schools: Half-Blood High School, Jupiter High School and Artemis Boarding School for Girls. I guess you can guess who is attending which school.

For the start, that's everything you need to know!

Let's start with Percabeth! ;)

Have fun!


	2. Percy and Annabeth

**I don't own Percy Jackson. Sadly. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**Percy and Annabeth: Private Lessons**

Annoyed I edged through all the other students, who were storming outside to go home. I could be one of them too, but no, I am just the lucky one who has to give some private lessons.

Why am I doing this again?

Oh, right, because Mr. D decided it.

* * *

"_Well, Annabelle-"_

"_It's Annabeth."_

"_- you are a good student" our principal Mr. D said. His actual name was Dionysus, but nobody calls him that. It's way to complicated. _

_Mr. D sat behind his table in a big chair. His hair was curly and black – sometimes it even looks purple – and his eyes were watery and blue. Like everyday he wore a really awful leopard-spot Hawaii-Shirt. Some may describe him as a cherub who is always in a bad mood, but the only thing he has in common with those little angels is his round face. And a really big nose._

_Maybe he was in such a bad mood because he was only allowed to drink Diet Coke in the school. Mr. D loves wine, everyone knows that. And also everyone knows that he did something really stupid and now he isn't allowed to drink wine anywhere. Well, you shouldn't piss off the man who practically rules this town. There was the rumor that he loves parties. I honestly can't imagine that anyone would invite him to a party._

_And right now he was also Captain Obvious. Calling a straight A-student good is like saying the sky is blue. _

"_Yes" I said slowly, not quite sure where all this is going to end. _

"_I need you to give private lessons."_

"_Excuse me?" I blinked, but Mr. D seemed serious. "No. I have no time for that! There is this architecture project and -"_

"_Glad you're agreeing, Annie Bell", he said and handed me a shed of paper. "His name is Peter Johnson. You start tomorrow after school."_

* * *

Yeah, that's it.

I hate Mr. D.

First of all, his name wasn't Peter Johnson, but Percy Jackson, also a sophomore like me. He was pretty famous at Half-Blood High, mainly because we only won the swim-competition against Jupiter High thanks to him. He was faster than anyone else. The coach says Jackson has to be half a fish to swim that good.

And there were his looks of course. A lot of girls consider him as hot – really hot. I have to admit, they have some really good points there.

But sadly – sad, because I have to sacrifice my precious time – his grades weren't good enough to stay in the swim-team. I bet the coach talked to Mr. D. I highly doubted that Mr. D is interested in swimming. Or any other kind of sport. So I have to make sure his grades will get better and then he can stay in the swim-team and will win a lot of trophies for the school.

I sighed. Maybe I should just get over it. And then I could return to my architecture project. If you haven't already noticed, I'm obsessed with architecture and I'm aiming to be an architect one day. One of the bests of course. Right now, I'm part of this really cool project called 'Build The Olympus'. Not the real Olympus – that would be ridiculous because, come on guys! That are just myths – but a town based on the Greek mythology. I had this really cool idea about a swimming pool formed as a trident and -

Sorry, I got carried away.

I reached the library and walked in. Most of the tables were empty. Some students were studying and they looked up briefly as I walked in. My eyes scanned the room until they found him.

He sat at a table in a corner and looked kinda nervous like the books will jump out of their shelves and attack him.

Yes, because our books are _so _dangerous!

That was sarcasm by the way.

He didn't noticed me until I was right in front of him.

"Are you Annabelle?", he asked nervously.

"If you are Peter Johnson" I replied. A wide grin spread across his face and he relaxed.

"It's Percy" he said, as I sat down next to him. "Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth Chase."

I could practically feel him eying me. A lot of the other students would describe me as a typical California Girl – tan skin, blond curls and an athletic body. And, well, I lived in San Francisco before we moved here a few years ago, so I guess that really makes me one of those California Girls. However one look in my eyes and they change their mind. They are stormy grey, just like my mothers. At least that's what my father says. As always I wore a plain orange T-shirt, jeans and chucks. Nothing to fancy, I'm going to school, not on a runway.

Instead of saying anything, I just looked back. His jet black hair was messy and just a tiny bit too long. It felt in his gorgeous green-blue eyes. Okay, maybe that sounded really stupid, but they reminded me immediately at the sea. A swimmer with eyes like the sea. Kinda weird, isn't it? His skin was tan – not as tan as mine – like he was a lot at the outside. Probably swimming. He wore a plain dark T-shirt, jeans, worn-out sneakers and a deep blue jacket. It fits him quite well. And of course there was his large smile.

"So", he said and smiled. "Thanks for giving me private lessons."

"Well, yeah", I snorted. "It's more like Mr. D forced me to, so do me a favor and let's just start, okay? I have important things to do and I don't want to spend the whole day in this room."

"Uhm, okay", he said, seeming a bit intimidate.

"So, what do you want to start with?"

"A break, maybe?"

"Math it is then." He sighed, but I just took out my book.

* * *

_Half an hour later … _

"For the fifth time, it's 13 and not 31."

"But you wrote 31!"

"Did not! There look at the book. It's _x=y²+13z, _not _31z_." I pointed at the line. Percy took a look and mumbled something that sounded like _Stupid book, stupid math, stupid Miss I-Know-It-All. _"My name is Annabeth, not Miss I-Know-It-all. And you can't blame math for your problems."

"But you are a know-it-all!", he said, completely ignoring the last part of my sentence.

"I'm not. Just because I'm smart, doesn't mean I'm a know-it-all."

"Yes, it does, Wise Girl."

I blinked, but Percy just scowled at his book.

"Wise Girl? Seriously?"

He started blushing – hard. Like really hard. I had to try my best to keep me from laughing.

"Well, yeah", he said. "Because, you know, you are smart and, uhm … a girl."

"Oh, really? I'm a girl? Thanks for noticing."

"I noticed right from the start that you are a girl", he mumbled. To say the truth I wasn't really sure if he even said that.

"What was that?", I asked kinda curious. The next second I mentally slapped me. Why should I care what Percy Jackson thinks of me? I'm not giving a damn about what people think about me.

_But maybe … _

No, Annabeth, stop it!

"I said you're welcome", he said and smiled at me.

"What a gentleman. Come on, Seaweed Brain, let's start again" I said, flipping to the next page.

"Seaweed Brian?" he asked.

"Yeah. If you have a nickname for me, I'll have one for you too. And I think even you can figure out, why it's Seaweed Brain. And now hurry up."

"Can't we take a break?" he asked with puppy eyes. And they looked really cute on them. Almost like a seal.

_A really cute and handsome and kinda sexy seal …_

Oh, there we go again Annabeth! Stop it. You should concentrate on your task and not gawking at him. And you should definitely not imagine him as a sexy seal because that is wrong in so many ways!

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"You can take a break after you solve the problem" I said and pointed at the page.

"I didn't expect anything else" he muttered, but started writing again.

And again he wrote _31z_ and not _13z. _

I think I'm going nuts. This can't be serious!

I sighed again and was _this _close punching him. But I doubted that punching him would help him to solve the problem. Yeah, I'm a wonderful teacher, aren't I?

"Seriously? Are you doing that on purpose to annoy me? Because it's working pretty good" I said. Okay, I admit that I was kinda angry. Just a minute ago I told him it was 13 and yet he didn't wrote it! Nobody can be that stupid, so he had to do it on purpose.

"No!" he screamed a bit angry. Some students shot us weird looks, but then started writing again. However Percy just continued to half-scream. "Look, I'm really trying to do it right, okay?! It's not like I hate school or anything – well, okay, maybe I hate school a bit, but who doesn't? Anyway, I really want to get better grades, it's just that … I can't … you know?"

I stopped a moment to think about it. Then I shook my head.

"No, I don't know. Maybe you should use more words, so I can actually understand what you want to say to me."

"I'm really trying to do it right, I really do! But every single time the letters and numbers just keep switching, and the more I concentrate – which is really difficult by the way – the more they keep switching and -" Suddenly he stopped and took a deep sigh. "Forget it. You wouldn't understand it. Just like the rest of the teachers. Start screaming at me for doing the same mistake again and again."

But I did understand. Switching letters, problems witch concentration – that sounded awfully familiar. Maybe he didn't do it on purpose. I looked at him, but Percy just kept playing with his pen.

"Dyslexia and ADHD?" I asked. His head shot straight up, his eyes wide open and I could see confusion in them. Very slowly he nodded. "I got it, too. I exactly know how you feel."

"You're kidding me, aren't you?" he asked, still looking kinda amazed. But in a good way, I think. "You can't have dyslexia."

"Why?"

"Because … well … you're smart! I saw you in the park reading. And in the hall. And in the library. And probably everywhere else! How can you read so much when you have dyslexia?"

"I have a few tricks" I said and smiled. Suddenly a thought stroke me. Mr. D knew my problems and he obviously knew that Percy has the same problems. Maybe he didn't assigned me to give private lessons to annoy me and keep me from finishing my project, being the I-don't-give-a-damn-about-anyone old man he was, but because I actually could help Percy.

Percy however still wouldn't believe me that I was smart and had problems with reading and concentrating. He seemed to think about something really hard, wearing this really cute expression and -

No, not again. Stop thinking he is cute!

_But he is!_

Yes, he is, but we should help him. Nothing else.

_There, you said it! You admit it!_

Oh, shut up!

Before the voice in my head could answer me – just a new sign that I'm going crazy, I swear – I shook my head and smiled again.

"Let's take a break."

"Finally!" he said and sighed deeply. He stretched out his legs and looked so weird, that I just had to laugh. He scowled at me, but started grinning. "I still can't believe it. The oh-so-smart Annabeth Chase has dyslexia."

"And ADHD", I added.

"Oh, how could I forget that?" He rolled his eyes, but his smile never left his face. "These tricks you mentioned. Care to share them?"

"What? You want to talk about that during your break?"

"No, of course not! You're totally right."

"Of course I am. I'm Wise Girl, remember?" I smiled and he winked at me. Somewhere in my stomach someone let a flock of butterflies go.

Percy leaned forward until he was half lying on the desk and looked me over again. I tried my best to wear an emotionless mask, but I'm not quite sure if it worked. Seeing Percys smile I'm pretty sure it didn't work.

"So" he said. "You're not from here, are you?"

"I am. I live and go to school here." _Duh._

"I mean you weren't born here, are you? I live here since I'm born and I can't remember seeing you in the playground with all the other kids. Because I definitely would had build a sandcastle with you."

"Maybe I just didn't like playgrounds as a kid."

"Oh, c'mon. Everyone loves playgrounds." He rolled his eyes as if the answer was just so obvious. "I still go there. You know, I'm kind of the king of the sandbox. The other kids love me." I really tried, I really did – but I just had to smile. You wouldn't imagine a sixteen-year old, popular student playing in the sandbox. Yet it could be a joke – and seeing his wide grind again, I think it was a joke.

"I lived in San Francisco" I said. "A few years ago we moved here because of the work of my father."

"That explains a lot" he said and eyed me again. And let's just say he paid some parts of me more attention than other parts. Instead of punching him – I know, I'm a saint, thank you – I just rose an eyebrow. Percy blushed pretty bad and developed a huge interest in his book. "I-I just mean …. uhm... your skin, y'know? I didn't mean to … well … stare … and I'm so sorry and please don't hit me?"

"I won't hit you." Well, he didn't have to know that I consider hitting him. He smiled, obviously relieved.

"So" he said – it was more a _soooooooo_ than _so_ – and clearly tried to change the topic. "What are you doing when you're not reading? Or giving private lessons? I mean, you do have a social life, do you?" This time I punched him for real. It wasn't a real, hurtful punch, more or less a somewhat playful punch on his arm. For a moment he was really surprised, but then started laughing and rubbed his arm. "Okay, okay. You do have a social life."

"I'm studying to be an architect" I said.

"Really?" he asked. To my surprise he seemed really impressed. Then there was his smile again. "Oh, then I would have definitely build a sandcastle with you!" He paused a moment to think. "Actually I still would build a sandcastle with you. So, how about you, me, the sandbox, after those private lessons?" He wiggled with his eyebrows, wearing a goofy grind and I couldn't help laughing.

However the idea to go on a date with Percy – not in a sandbox, but a real date – was … nice. Really nice. Actually more than nice.

_Oooh, you like him! Percy and Annabeth, sitting on in a sandbox, K-I-S- … _

Before I started screaming at myself or banging my head on the desk, I turned to Percy. This voice would be my death, I swear it.

"Did you just asked me out?" I asked and tried really hard to not look too cheerful. Which I was. What girl wouldn't be?

"Only if you have no boyfriend" he said, suddenly curious. "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

For a brief moment, my thoughts went to Luke. We've known each other for years and there was this … thing between us. But things happened and we haven't talk in a really long time. He is history now. For sure.

"No, I have no boyfriend."

Percy didn't even try to hide his really large grin. It would have probably be unhealthy if he did. And somehow, just by looking as his cheerfulness, I started to smile too.

"So, it's a date?"

As much as I wanted to scream yes, I hesitated. This just seemed too perfect. Maybe he was just one of those who overwhelmed girls with compliments and attention, and then ditch them. Of course Percy didn't seem like one of them and until now there where no such rumors.

But still …

I just needed to test how far he was willing to go.

"It's a date -" Percy started grinning like a maniac, but I rose a hand and he stopped. "- if you pass the math exam."

"What?" he half-screamed again. "But that's like three weeks from now! And it's math!"

"I know." Percy pouted, apparently not happy that he has to wait at least three weeks. "See it as a kind of reward. If you study hard and pass the test, you will stay in the swim-team."

"And we go on a date" he added and I nodded. For a moment he thought about it. Maybe he calculated how good his chances were. I know he made his decision as he started to smile again. "Okay, that's a deal."

"Then we should start studying again, shouldn't we?"

He sighed. "You're not going to make things easy for me, are you, Wise Girl?"

I smirked. "Never, Seaweed Brain. And now, let's start."

* * *

**That was the first chapter! I hope you liked it, and if you did than R&R please :) If you didn't like it, tell me why.**

**The next one will Silena and Beckendorf**

**Love you!**


	3. Beckendorf and Silena

**Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson!  
**

* * *

**Beckendorf and Silena: Car Problems**

_Riiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiii-_

"Hello, welcome at Hephaestus Mechanical. You're talking with Jake Mason, how can I help you?"

I briefly looked up from the motor and looked through the windows of our small office. Jake sat behind the table and wrote something down while listening to the customer – who ever it was. He used to repair the motors with us, but then … well. A few weeks ago he had a really nasty accident and now he sits in a wheelchair.

Jake nodded, asked some questions, but I didn't listen anymore.

Well, I should have listened.

"Alright, I'll send someone to you. He'll be there in a few minutes. Bye!" The telephone made a _click _sound as Jake hung up. "Hey, Beckendorf!"

I sighed. "What?" I shouted back, but didn't looked up from the motor. It has to be ready in a few days and I still needed to figure out some things.

"Can you pick up a car?" he asked and rolled out of the office.

"I picked up the last five cars. Can't Nyssa or Shane do it? You know I have this car and -"

"Oh, believe me. You definitely want to pick her up" he said and grinned. I just raised one of my eyebrows.

"Her?" I asked.

"Yes, her. You can thank me later, buddy. She's at the west-side of the park." He winked at me, turned around and left before I could ask anything else.

I sighed again as I put my tools away. Hephaestus Mechanical was the local repair shop for anything that is somewhat mechanical. Cars, bikes, radios, TVs, just everything. Most of us – well, all of us to be exact – are students of Half-Blood High, but during the vacations we work here. It's pretty cool and we are more like a family than colleagues. If someone has a problem, we all care about it. If someone has a secret, we all know it. And that, my friends, can be a curse.

The Hephaestus Mechanical Pick-Up truck was dark red and had our logo on the doors. I climbed in, started the car and drove down the road. The west-side of the park wasn't really far away, but the traffic was terrible. That, on the other hand, gave me time to think.

Since we know everything about everyone, the others know that I have a really huge crush on a girl. My problem? She is far of my league. The others tried to cheer me up, but since it didn't really worked, they set up blind-dates for me.

Total. Disasters.

Seriously.

I mean, they were all nice girls. Kinda pretty, kinda cute – and they talked a lot. I wasn't much of a talker, but it didn't bothered me. However it _did _bothered me that they seemed to be … scared of me, as they saw me.

Well, normally it was a good thing if boys are scared of me. I'm tall – like really tall –, have muscles like a pro ballplayer – not my words –, huge hands, dark skin, dark hair and brown eyes. My friend Percy always tells me, I'm the one that makes the monsters under your bed cry for their mommies. It's not like I want them to be scared of me, but it's always good if the other boys respect you. And fear is pretty close to it.

But girls? I would never ever scare a girl. Not even Clarisse. But the problem with Clarisse was, that usually she was the one, that scares everybody. And she loves it.

And seeing your date being afraid of you isn't a good start.

I really appreciate the help of the others and all, but … sometimes I just wish they would stop.

As I turned into the street right next to the west-side of the park, I saw the bright blue Honda. A girl leaned against it, talking in a cell phone and looking at her nails. I couldn't see her face, but I was pretty sure that was the girl Jake talked about. I parked the car, stepped out and walked over to her. She hadn't noticed me until now.

"Excuse me" I said. "I'm from Hephaestus Mechanical to help you with your car."

The girl turned around and I stopped for a moment, completely shocked.

That damn Jake.

The girl was no one else than Silena Beauregard, one of the most famous girls at school and definitely the most beautiful one. There were rumors that she was the new model for Aphrodites Young Fashion Boutique, but there weren't any posters until now. Her hair and even her eye color (thanks to contacts) change often – now her hair was long and black and her eyes had a beautiful blue color. I wonder if that was her actual eye color. She wore blue hot-pants, a pink top and some sandals – a girl maybe could have tell what kind of sandals that were, but I wasn't much of a fashion-guy … maybe you noticed that, since I'm walking around in a black muscle shirt and the dark blue pants that were part of my work clothes – which fit perfect around her curves.

And on top of all, she was _the _girl.

My longtime crush.

See my problem now? A model and a mechanic – almost like _The Beauty and The Beast_. Except this wasn't a Disney-movie, but real life. There just isn't a happy ending for us.

I wasn't the only one with a crush on her. She and her friends – most of them were either employees or models for Aphrodites Young Fashion Boutique – were infamous for breaking the hearts of everyone else. Some even say, there is some kind of ritual, but no one, except them of course, knows exactly what it is.

"I'll call you back, Drew, hun" she said and ended the call, before she greeted me with a beautiful smile. Suddenly I got very nervous and couldn't look anywhere else than her. "Oh, thank God, you're here! I'm completely lost! Suddenly the car made a really nasty sound and stopped and I didn't know what to do. I'm not very good with cars, you see. I mean nails and fashion – that's my thing! Totally! Just look at my nails, they are beautiful, right? But cars? No. Just no."

She shook her head and sighed. I just stared at her. Her being a girl – obviously – she had the ability to talk so fast, that a normal person couldn't understand a single word. It all blurred to one really, _really _long word. I understand the words _nails_ and _cars _but the rest didn't make any sense. Well, just nails and cars didn't make any sense either.

I cleared my throat and forced myself to look at the car. "Uhm, yeah, well", I said. "Did you check the fuel?"

"Yes, of course I did", she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not stupid. I'm just not good with cars, like I already said."

"Didn't mean to insult you", I mumbled and blushed a bit. Her eyes on me made me really nervous. Why did Jake think that _this _would be a good idea? I couldn't talk to her at school – why should I be able to talk to her now?

I decided to do the thing I'm good at – repair things. Without any problems I opened the cowling and made sure it will stay open. "I have to check a few things", I said over my shoulder, but my eyes didn't leave the gearing mechanism. That was save territory for me, other than the beauty standing behind me and making me nervous just by being there. "It may took a few minutes. Maybe I must take the car to the shop."

"Okay" she said and leaned at the side of the car. I was too busy looking at the car to noticed she was nervous. "But, uhm, you don't call my dad, right? I mean, there is no reason, is there? It's a secret between you and me, sweetie."

I hit my head against the cowling as I looked up. My heart beat too fast. And only because she called me sweetie. Seriously, I need to change something. This girl would be my death.

"I, uh" I stumbled, before I cleared my throat. Again. "I don't know. If it's his car, then we need to contact him, y'know."

"Ah, please" she said. Slowly she came closer which made me blush pretty hard. "Can't you make an exception? Please? For me?"

I didn't tell her that I would do pretty much everything for her. That would have been really creepy. Especially since she didn't even know my name.

"Well, I can try to manage a few things."

"Thank you sweetheart!" she said and gave me one of her brightest smiles. For a moment I was captured by the view in front of me. That alone was worth the trouble.

Damn, I would really have to thank Jake.

Slowly I turned back to the machinery in front of me. Right, I have to do my job. Not flirting – well, it's more like gawking – at Silena Beauregard. But to it turned out to be harder than I expected. She was watching me closely, like very close.

Okay, no pressure at all. Everything is totally cool. Just don't do something stupid, like spot yourself with fuel.

"So" Silena said, but it sounded more like a _sooooooo_. I tried to acted cool and shot her a nonchalant look – I'm afraid it didn't worked that well. Hell, I don't want to imagine, how I actual looked. "Are you at Half-Blood High? I think I saw you around." She paused. "Well, at least someone who has to look similar to you."

Ow, that kinda hurt.

"Yeah, we're at the same school."

"So I did saw you there! I'm Silena Beauregard by the way!" Again she gave me one of my best smiles and this time I couldn't even try a nonchalant look. I started smiling immediately.

"I know."

"You know?" She rose one eyebrow and my smile fell. That was kinda stalker-ish, wasn't it?

"Well, I mean, I saw you at school and you have quite a reputation." Her eyebrow just moved higher. "Not in a bad way, of course. Who would ever say anything about you that isn't nice?" Oh crap, I should stop blabbering. Like, right now.

But to my surprise – and relief – Silena just started laughing. Then I noticed that her laugh was even more beautiful than her smile.

Oh crap, I was really a love drunken idiot.

"And your name?"

"Just call me Beckendorf."

"Beckendorf" she said slowly, like she was testing how to say it correctly. "But that's your surname, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So, what's your name?" she asked curious.

"It's fine if you -"

"But I don't want to call you Beckendorf."

I couldn't point out, what made me look at her. Something in her voice maybe. Her eyes sparkled in the sun and she smiled. The view was breathtaking.

"Charles" I said. "Charles Beckendorf."

"Charlie, hm?" she said smiling and leaned against the car. Her saying my name sent me shivers down my back. "A nice name for a cutie like you."

I hit my head against the cowling – again. She smirked and seemed really amused. Somehow I couldn't be mad at her for that. I tried to come up with a clever answer, but nothing crossed my mind. Maybe my brain took more damage with all this hitting-against-the-cowling than I thought.

Slowly I turned back and finished my work. Silena didn't say anything else what really helped me to concentrate on my job. Her eyes however never left me and that, my friends, didn't helped. It took me longer than usual to figure out the problem. After about ten minutes, I straightened up and closed the cowling with a loud _bang._

"I have to take the car to the shop" I said while cleaning my hands with a towel that was stuck in the back of my pants. "I don't think it would take more than an hour, but I don't have the tools I need in the truck."

"Can I come with you, Charlie?" she asked. Just her saying my name sent goosebumps down my spine.

"Sure."

"Thank you, sweetie." She winked, turned around and went to the truck. My cheeks were still burning. Silena Beauregard was in my car. And she calls me Charlie.

That's probably the best day in my life.

I _really _have to thank Jake.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Yeah, I knew Drew isn't really a nice girl and she probably wasn't really close to Silena, but remember: Silena started to chance after she went out with Beckendorf. Maybe they were friends before Silena started dating him? Also in the books Silena has different looks (thanks to her power giving by her mother), so I tried to solve it with dying her hair and contacts.  
**

**Next one will be Clarisse and Chris!**


	4. Chris and Clarisse

**Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Chris and Clarisse: A Failed Prank**

Looking back, everything started with that prank.

Honestly I didn't even know _why _I agreed to help Travis and Connor Stoll with it. Each time you deal with them – and it didn't matter if you were against them or if you wanted to help them – it ends bad.

Just like this time.

It was a nice day, Wednesday I think. I could've gone swimming or took a cute girl to the ice cream shop – instead I kept cave for Travis and Connor. They are infamous for all their pranks. Some were actually pretty dangerous, like hiding Mr. D's favorite wine on the roof. There isn't one thing they take serious. They don't recognize danger even if it stands right in front of them.

Like right now.

"This is a really bad idea," I muttered and looked at them. We stood under the benches of our school's sport field. Our rugby-team, which was built up of the school's most violent students, was on the field and did their warm ups. You either have to be a bully or a natural talent to be part of the team. It's like an unwritten law at Half-Blood High.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat, Rodriguez," Travis said. Or maybe it was Connor? I can't tell which one was who. It's kinda hard to tell since they are twins. One of them is a bit taller though, but I always forget who.

"Yeah," his brother said. "It's just a little prank. No big deal."

I frowned but kept my mouth shut. They didn't told me the details, but as far as I knew, they wanted to put something in Sherman's bag. Sherman was part of the rugby-team and therefor definitely not someone you should mess up with. Seriously, if you wanna die, just upset the rugby-team. They easily and gladly rip your head of your shoulders for you.

While they put the little what-ever-it-is in Sherman's bag, I should made sure nobody saws them.

Let's say I wasn't paying that much of attention.

I always been a curious one, so I watched Travis and Connor instead watching the field like I should have been. The thing was a little … I don't know, I couldn't recognize it. Maybe something that stank really awful.

But I _did _recognize something else. Immediately my face turned red.

"Uhm, guys," I said. "I think you got the wrong bag."

"Oh, shut up, Chris."

"Yeah, watch the field."

I didn't watch the field. That was a mistake.

"That isn't Sherman's bag," I said and walked to them. I tried getting the thing in their hands, but they hold it out of my range.

"Oh, yeah?" Travis said and looked at my angrily. "How do you know that?"

"I'm pretty sure Sherman hasn't got a sport bra!" Travis' and Connor's faces went blank and they stared at each other before they looked at the bag. It was opened and indeed you could see a black sport bra under a t-shirt. On one side dark red letters were sewed on the bag. _C. L. R. _

"Oh shit," we all said in unison.

The story would've turned out different if we would have run away as fast as we could. However the luck wasn't on our side. The rugby-team spotted us. Mark, member of the rugby-team and he wasn't one of the natural-talent-members, saw us at the bag with something in our hands. For a second our gazes met. Then he turned to the owner of the bag and pointed at us.

It was the one and only Clarisse La Rue. Nobody knows how she managed to get in the rugby-team, you know, being a girl in a all-boy team, but since she is the worst bully at Half-Blood High I guess she was accepted gladly. For a girl she was tall and had long blond-brownish hair that was stuck under a red bandana. Even from this distance we could saw the anger in her brown eyes as she realized what we were doing.

"Run!" the Stolls screamed. I didn't need to ask why – Clarisse intentions were pretty clear as she was storming towards us.

The Stolls had pretty much experiences with escaping angry victims of their pranks. I, however, wasn't as lucky but an angry Clarisse is quite a motivation to run.

I dare to say I didn't made such a bad run. Until, of course, I felt. Yeah, you heard me right. Out of nowhere a huge branch was right in front of me. One second I was running for my life, the next I was flying through the air. My landing wasn't really comfortable, but it was a lot better as what followed.

Clarisse caught up with me. I haven't had time to get to my feet. She rose me from the ground and pinned me against the next wall, her forearm pressed against my throat and her other hand clenched at my collar. Guess you could say it wasn't really pleasant. And on top of that she was two years younger than me.

Yeah, I got beat up by a girl. Who is younger than me.

"Ow," I winced. Maybe you think it wasn't really manly from me to wince in this situation – you clearly haven't met Clarisse than. She is probably one of the strongest students at Half-Blood High and the strongest girl by far.

"What did you put in my bag, punk?" she growled. From this distance I had clearly no trouble seeing the anger in her eyes. And, boy, she was angry.

"Nothing," I said. Her grip on my tightened.

"Don't you dare to lie to me, punk. I saw you and your brothers put something in my bag." Her face were only inches away from mine. "So I ask you one last time: What was it?"

"Gosh, why does everybody think they are my brothers?" I asked. "Seriously. Why?" That was an excellent question. Nobody could deny the obvious blood relationship between Travis and Connor – both brown curls and blue eyes. Oh, and them being twins of course. But me? I was Hispanic, I look nothing like them with my darker skin, black hair and dark eyes. So why does everybody say that? I'm not hanging around with them that much, am I?

"Are you trying to distract me?" Clarisse asked angrily and – dare I say that – a bit distracted.

"Dunno," I said. "Is it working?"

"No."

"Then I wasn't trying to distract you."

She growled again, pressing me harder against the wall, reminding me in what position I was. Strangely I noticed other things than her anger. Her ears were pierced with little black earrings. I have to admit that I wouldn't have ever thought about something like that. Sure, you see her wearing those black leather bracelets with spikes that were basically screaming _back off or I'll kick your ass_, but earrings? That was unusual … girly for her.

"Punk," she said. "The answer. Or should I hit your head against the wall until you answer me?"

"You know, I have a name, you don't have to call me punk."

"Why are you always avoiding my question?" Now she sounded somewhat confused. "I haven't got all day."

"It's Chris Rodriguez," I said since I hadn't had a good answer for her question.

"I know who you are."

"You do?" She nodded and that really surprised me. Normally I was smart enough to not mess up with the rugby-team. Until now of course. "Should I fell honored?"

"You should answer my question if you don't want to die, punk." Her grip tightened again – I didn't even know it could get any stronger but it did – and I started having problems to breath.

"Okay, okay," I said, raising my arms in defeat. "I'll tell you. But could you, y'know, not strangle me? It'll make talking so much easier."

Clarisse eyed me questionable, trying to figure out if it was a trick or not. "Don't kid me."

"I wouldn't dare it in my dreams." I flashed her my best innocent smile, but I doubted it was really working. Slowly her grip loosed until she let me go. She didn't took a step back though, watching over every step I made in case I try to escape.

For a second we were in silence. Then she raised an eyebrow. "Well? What was it?"

"The truth?"

"Do I look like I want to hear some lies, punk?"

"No?"

"Damn right, so spit it out now, would you?"

"I have no idea." Clarisse looked like she wanted to rip my head from my shoulders, so I kept talking before she could actual do it. "They didn't wanted to tell me, what it was. I only had to made sure Sherman wouldn't see them."

"Sherman?"

"Well, originally it was a prank for him, not for you. Those two idiots were just too stupid to find the right bag."

For a moment she just stood there and frowned, thinking about me telling the truth or not. Clarisse didn't had a reputation for being a genius – unless this blond Annabeth-girl that was dating the Jackson-swim-team-star – but there were a few rumors that she did make the strategy plans for the rugby-team. For me it always looks like _we are all run into each other and beat the crap out of you_, but I would never tell her of course.

Not, if she wants me dead.

"And that's the truth?" Her question brought me back to reality. I nodded. She made some weird, growling sound and crossed her arms over her breasts. Maybe she was disappointed she couldn't kill me. "You know what Sherman will do to you when he hears that?"

"What?" I half-screamed, half-asked. "But I didn't do anything!"

"Doesn't matter. You helped them, that makes you a bad one, too."

"Oh, right, because next to Sherman I would definitely be the big bad boy." I realized it was a mistake just as Clarisse slammed me back against the wall. Stupid me. They were acting like a family – if you mess with one of them, you mess with all of them. Maybe it was just an excuse to kick other asses though.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," I chocked. "Absolutely nothing. You look really nice today. Did you work out more?"

She wasn't the only one who was surprised by my words. To be honest I didn't know where all that just came from, but just as I said that I realized she did looked kinda nice. Y'know in a scary and intimidating way, but nice nevertheless. How cliche.

Oh boy, I think she hit my head to hard against the wall.

Clarisse's face got redder but I wasn't quite sure if it was a blush or the anger. Her grip tightened again and took my breath. "Don't mess with me or lie to me, punk, or I'll use you for our training. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"I'm afraid not," I said. Maybe I shouldn't mention that I didn't lie. That would keep me alive for at least three hours until their training is done.

She eyed me like she was trying to figure out what I was thinking. At first I thought that was a good sign, but as I saw this glint in her eyes I know I was in danger. Like real danger.

"Maybe I should drag you to the training nevertheless. For the whole prank thing. Sherman would like that."

"But it wasn't _my _prank! You should find Travis and Connor, really. I'll help you with it."

"You're going to betray them?"

"If it keeps me from getting beating up by the whole rugby-team? Yes." This time I was pretty sure I had hit my head to hard. Seriously, I need to check my brain and my vision. Because Clarisse La Rue did not smile, much less laugh. Well, she smirks and evil-laughs, but only if she was hurting someone. Now it sounded like she was actually … amused. A really scary thought.

"You've got quite some morals, Rodriguez," she said and released her grip on me, taking a step back. "And that's not a compliment."

"I'll take it as one anyway," I said. "Hey, wait a moment! Did you just call me by my name?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, punk." She turned around and didn't even looked at me one more time. At least I thought that, but suddenly she stopped mid-track and looked back at me. "You know, if I catch you ever again while you're at my bag, I _will _make you my trainings partner."

"Is that the translation for: I'll beat the hell out of you?"

"Exactly." She shot me a grin, than turned around and started walking again. "Punk, if you see the other two brats, tell them I'm looking for them. And when I say _I_, I mean the whole team. Got it?"

"Sure," I said, but I wasn't sure if she heard me.

My brain still tried to figured out how I could still be alive after all … this. Whatever _this _was. I had been pretty sure that I would have a black eye and a broken nose at least. But I was strangely and unusually healthy for an encounter with Clarisse La Rue.

Maybe she wasn't as bad as they say. Or I had more luck than I thought.

Well, it was time for finding Travis and Connor. After all I have a threat to deliver.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews so far, I love reading them! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, because I think Clarisse need more love, especially in those High School stories, where she is only the-girl-that-is-good-in-P.E. She is a freakin' main character and yet hardly mentioned. **

**Okay, enough of my Clarisse-needs-more-love-campaign. **

**Next one will be Juniper and Grover!**


End file.
